Loki's Tardis?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Loki is homesick. Not for Asgard. Not for Jötunheimr. Not even for Earth. He misses Galifray. Will the Doctor (11) help him get over his problem or is he truly all alone?
1. Chapter 1

Loki tried to remember. He focused on the things he knew were fact. He repeated them constantly so as to keep his sanity. "My name is Loki. I am a Time Lord and one of the last of my kind. I escaped the destruction of Gailfray in my Tardis. She was passed down to me by my biological parents when they died fighting the Daleks in the Time War. I was three when my home was destroyed. She died saving me. I was taken to Jötunheimr where I froze to death and regenerated as a frost giant. There was a great war and the family that had taken care of me was killed. I was taken from my home by Oden and raised for a long time on Asgard. Upon my arrival in Asgard my small, delicate, newly developed frost giant body melted revealing a human interior. I grew up with Thor who is now the King in the wake of his father. That was a dream, a simple nightmare. I am not going to dwell on it or give it any more thought because it was not real." Loki said. He had repeated the words at least a thousand times now. He did it whenever he was woken from his nightmares. He looked over at his bed partner. Thor was still sleeping soundly; Loki's mumblings hadn't woken him. "It was a just nightmare." He said to the night. He looked out the window at the sky and felt a small tug at his lips. Someone had once said that when a Tardis dies its essence becomes a star. Loki looked at the stars and decided that he liked one the best. He picked it and decided that was his Tardis. She was smiling, twinkling down at him. Loki looked over at Thor. "I think she likes you." He whispered, brushing one of the long blond locks from his face. "It was just a nightmare." He said one last time before laying his head back down. The only thing was, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory. A list of memories of people. First his Time Lord parents, lying on the ground bloody and dead in the wake of battle. Then it was his frost giant parents lying on the ground, blood turning to ice lying on the icy home that had been destroyed by Oden. Lastly it was his Asgardian parents, laying in their lush bed wheezing out their last breaths before they drifted off to their forever slumber. Everywhere he went, everyone he loved, everyone who ever loved him were all dead with the exception of Thor. Loki fell back into his pillow. Living forever could be a burden but he was fine as long as he had Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

**SnarryMoreidLover: yeahhh he's going to be put through a lot of emotions in this fic :-)**

**Raykel455: I hope every word cuts your heart. I hope every sentence makes you cry. I hope every paragraph burns your skin. I hope every day you wake up and think of me. I hope every day you see my face and think of how you've hurt me. November 30. Mark the date. It's the anniversary of the first time you deemed me worthy to cater to you. It's the day you accepted my love with nothing to return. It's the day you started this. Happy anniversary sweetie, remember how you've killed me. Remember me when I kill myself and know it's your fault. It's all your fault. You cheated on me, you broke up with me, you put me through hell and made me feel like shit but I gave you another chance. Every time I gave you another chance and I spent all the time we were together hoping maybe it would be different, maybe something could change but I cant anymore. I don't have a heart you can break any more, you destroyed it already. So I hope you find someone someday who you will grow up for because I can't be your Peter Pan anymore.**

_**Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own anything.**_

The next morning Loki woke and dressed in his usual green and black outfit. "Loki." Thor said after a while. He was stirring from his sleep.

"Yes?" He replied forcing a fake note of cheer into his voice.

"You had another nightmare last night?" He asked. Loki froze. He thought Thor had been sleeping. He racked his brain for any signs he had been awake. Even breathing. Eyes shut. No flinch at the light touch of his fingers. Or was there a flinch? Loki focused on the memory, forcing it to reveal its secrets. He had been so careless. Not paying attention. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn't notice the small twitch of Thor's hand.

"I do not wish to dwell on it." Loki said at last.

"I've been hearing tale of a man with a box. Some say he's mad, but he seems to only be a bit odd." Thor said. Loki thought, at first, he was trying to change the topic. He thought about it, a man with a box. Could he be the only other Time Lord left? Could he be the one Loki had been searching for?

"Tell me more." Loki said flopping down onto the bed next to Thor and smiling up at him.

"Let's get breakfast first. I'm famished." Thor said hopping up from bed and pulling on some clothes. Loki huffed in annoyance but followed anyway. After breakfast Loki began bombarding Thor with questions.

"What does the box look like? What do you mean odd? How does one get in touch with this man? What's he like?" Loki asked as they walked away from the hulking table of finery and luxury.

"Loki, if I wasn't so sure of our love I would become jealous." Thor said with a chuckle as he put an arm around the smaller man's slight shoulders.

"Thor." Loki hissed. "Answer my questions."

"Ahhh yes. The man with the box." He mused. "It's blue and has a torch on the top." Thor said only answering the first question before getting distracted by weapons practice of the new squires.

"Thor." Loki tugged on his arm. "Pay attention." He tugged again. "This is important." He pulled, not that Thor seemed to notice.

"What was your next question?" Thor asked not really paying attention but pretending to be. Loki thought for a moment.

"What did you mean by odd?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know." Thor said carelessly. "I've never met him. This is only tale I hear of him." Thor said. Loki pouted. And crossed off a few questions from his mental list.

"How might one go about getting in touch with this man?" Loki asked carefully. Thor turned to Loki at last and gave him an appraising stare.

"There's a lady on Earth by the name of Amelia Pond. I hear she is in contact with him." Thor said at last.

"I'll be back later." Loki chirped happily as he hurried off to the bifröst. As he got to the chamber Heimdallr's golden eyes watched his with careful judgment. "I wish to go to Earth." Loki said puffing his chest out and standing up as tall as he could. He still only came up to his shoulder but it was better than being below it.

"Only the king can authorize off world travel." Heimdallr responded tartly in his rumble of a voice. Loki stomped off to find Thor with mumblings of things he could do if he had his own Tardis. Upon finding Thor teaching the young squires he had been watching, Loki slumped into the back of the training room. After a while Thor took notice of him and told the young ones to continue their practice.

"You're still here?" Thor questioned.

"Heimdallr won't open the bifröst without your approval." Loki mumbled angrily.

"Ahhh yes, ever since you snuck frost giants into Asgard he's been a bit wary of you." Thor chuckled. "And when you froze him. And when you-"

"I get it." Loki cut in. "Make him let me go to Earth." Loki pressed.

"I shall accompany you." He said at last. "I shall pay Jane a visit." He said. Loki shot him a glare.

"Or you could accompany me to this Amelia River's residence or whatever her name is." Loki offered with a hopeful smile.

"Amelia Pond and we shall see." Thor said as they walked off to the bifröst together. Upon arrival, or in Loki's case, re-arrival, Heimdallr's golden eyes were locked onto the king. "Hello my friend." Thor greeted him happily slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"My king." Heimdallr bowed curtly, eyes locked onto Loki.

"Would you open the bifröst to Earth?" Thor asked stepping up to the spot they would be teleported from. Loki thought critically of the technology used to make the Bifröst work. It was Time Lord tech, muted and polluted into something simple for Asgard. He should be the one in control of it, not this oaf.

"As you wish my king." Heimdallr responded as he stepped up to his designated spot. His eyes were still locked onto Loki. They were questioning and critical. Loki thought about what he would be questioning. He nearly sighed when he realized he needn't get Thor. He could have made one of his own. His magic. He was about to say something when he was jerked off to Earth. They landed in a grassy field in the center of a burned circle.

"If I had my scepter I could make someone tell me which way she is." Loki said grumpily. Thor shot him a look that said there was no question. He was not getting his scepter back.

"Mjölnir, which way to Amelia Pond?" Thor whispered into his hammer. His voice was like thunder and Loki shuddered. Soon a thick lightning storm coated the sky. A bolt of white cracked open the darkness before vanishing. They went in the direction the lightning shot, walking for a while until they came to some sort of village. They continued on for a while until the lightning stopped suddenly. Thor turned to the house they were next to. It was white and small and had a warm look to it.

"Is this it?" Loki asked critically.

"Yes. I believe you are supposed to knock." Thor said. Loki looked at him as if that were stupid but after a while he rapped his knuckles gently on the door a few times. From inside they heard voices.

"Rory can you get that?" A female called.

"I can't! I'm busy!" A male responded. Suddenly the door was jerked open to reveal a woman. She had a black jean skirt, purple stockings, brown boots and an orange sweater with a distorted black face on it. Her nails were black, her hair was orange and her skin was pale. On her head she wore a funny pointed black hat.

"Trick-or-treatin's not supposed to start for another two hours." She said curtly.

"What is this trick-or-treatin?" Thor asked.

"We're not here for that." Loki snapped.

"Aren't you two a bit old to be dressed in costumes? Or do you have a kid?" She asked.

"These aren't costumes." Loki said, starting to get annoyed. "We're- well I'm looking for someone."

"Well I'm married." She said holding up her left hand and twirling a sparkling ring on her finger.

"I believe she goes by the name Amelia Pond." Thor said. Her eyes were skeptical. "We're trying to locate a man who goes by the title Doctor."

"Who's at the door?" The other voice called.

"I don't know." She yelled back. Soon two men emerged from a door in the house and walker over.

"They're here to see you Doctor." She said to one of them. He was wearing a black cape, a red fez, gloves and slippers that looked like claws, brown pants, a light blue button up shirt, and a red bow tie. His brown hair was slicked back and he had fake fangs.

"I go by Dracula now." He said cheerily in an odd accent. "Fangs are cool now." She rolled her eyes at him before nodding her head at the two guys in the doorway.

"My name is Loki." Said the smaller of the two. The two people who seemed to be unneeded, Amy and Rory, slipped back.

"You got him a costume?" She whispered.

"He asked for one." He defended.

"Loki that must mean you're Thor." He said turning to the taller of the two new arrivals.

"Yes. I am Thor Odenson." Thor said proudly.

"Lovely!" The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "And what do you boys need?" He asked.

"You know of us?" Loki gaped.

"Of course." The doctor responded with an expression that said it was obvious.

"Where's your Tardis?" Loki blurted. The Doctor gave him a quizzical look.

"Out there." He responded waving a hand at a very obvious, blue phone box sitting in a grassy field across the street under a tree.

"You ought to take better care of it!" Loki gasped as he rushed out to it, much to the displeasure of the man driving the car that rammed into him. Loki landed with a crack on the newly broken windshield. Thor, who understood the pain of being hit by a car from personal experience, rushed over and hurled his brother up. "Ow." He murmured.

"Oi! Didn't your mum ever teach you to look both ways?" Amy called as she rushed over. Rory helped the driver out of the car and made sure he wasn't hurt.

"My mom's dead!" Loki snapped. After a night of restless sleep, nightmares of all his parents dying, being disrespected, homesick, and being hit by a car he wasn't in a good mood. "And my dad! And all my fake parents! And my Tardis!"

"I thought so." The doctor said coolly.

"What?" Rory asked him.

"The good god here," the Doctor said waving at Loki. "Is a Time Lord." Silence.

"I thought you said-" Amy trailed off.

"It appears one has escaped." He said nodding at Loki.

"God?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Thor and Loki are Norse gods." The Doctor responded. "Thor is the God of Thunder. Loki is the God of Mischief."

"I've never met a god before." Amy said in awe.

"Don't you recognize them, Amy? From that big thing in America a while back." Rory said. "Wasn't he the bad guy?" Rory said pointing at Loki.

"Yes. He was." The Doctor said questioningly.

"He's redeemed himself. Answered for his actions." Thor said protectively. He looked down at Loki to find a single tear track its way down his cheek.

"He redeemed himself from destroying an entire city and killing thousands?" The Doctor asked critically.

"I didn't do it out of spite." Loki snapped. "My actions are driven by my pain. I wanted everyone to feel how I feel." He said. "Alone and cursed and hated."

"Loki." Thor murmured slipping a hand into his.

"You're not alone." Amy said. "You have him don't you?" She asked flicking a thumb at Thor.

"He's not a Time Lord." Loki said annoyed at her slowness.

"But he is." She retorted flicking her thumb at the Doctor.

"And he has a Tardis. He can go wherever he wants. He can escape all the pain I've been forced to endure." Loki snapped.

"She's not for escaping. She's for helping. I've been forced to endure pain too. I watched my home planet die. I watched my friends die. I watched myself die. Everyone I love everyone I get close to. Everyone dies." The Doctor said. Loki's shoulders slumped. If a Tardis wouldn't help him escape the pain and the nightmares, who would.

"There must be some way you can help him." Thor said.

"What's the problem?" Rory asked.

"He's been having nightmares." Thor said before Loki could stop him. It was such a stupid thing to be asking help for. The Doctor took out a sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at Loki and waited for it to make some odd noises before flicking it and studying it.

"Ahhh I see." The Doctor said at last. "He has what people on Earth call Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Most likely from events in America."

"What do we do?" Thor asked.

"I don't know! I'm not that kind of doctor." The Doctor said cheekily. "Ask Rory." He said nodding at Rory who had left the conversation to check on the driver who had fainted. He looked up at his name.

"What might one do to deal with PTSD?" Amy asked.

"That's something mostly treated by therapy. It's something you have to come to terms with on your own and with help. You have to deal with the guilt and trauma and talk about it with either a family member or a therapist." He said calmly.

"See that's all you have to do." The Doctor said cheerily turning back to Loki.

"Loki." Thor sighed. "We should return home."


End file.
